


Welcome to Pokepon Kingdom!

by iamjustagremlin



Series: Pokepon Kingdom Fics [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Universe, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustagremlin/pseuds/iamjustagremlin
Summary: It's a disaster!The entire kingdom of Pokepon… has been overridden by Summons!I, King Franc Solgaleo Dokapon, hereby call for adventurers all across the world to restore peace to my kingdom!Whoever does the noble deed – and steals the hearts of the kingdom's people – shall receive the hand of my dear daughter, Princess Penny Zacian Dokapon in marriage!Adventurers! Please, come as fast as possible to my castle!(Dokapon Castle Location - Pallet Plains, Asiana)
Series: Pokepon Kingdom Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087784
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 0-1: Gather Around, Trouble Abound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i really am doing this
> 
> uhhh to keep this note short i'll just put some bullet points
> 
> -) this is a pokemon x dokapon kingdom crossover that i randomly made up one day because i am a sad fucker that is trying to 100% complete dokapon alone and i was left with the freedom to daydream about this au
> 
> -) this is a "just for fun" project. normally i write quickly and i've planned out the entire fic, but school is starting soon so don't expect regular updates
> 
> -) i'll put some more tags (someday) because i'm on mobile and i can't use the laptop as easily as i wish
> 
> -) PLEASE tell me if there are any typos sjdhsjsuhsb
> 
> anyways i am sorry for this abomination. have fun!!

_Once upon a time, in a world of adventure... The Pokepon Kingdom, the kingdom of riches and bounty, had prospered into an era of peace._

_Creatures, known as Pokemon, had evolved into a more developed and humanoid mindset. Here, in Pokepon, that fact rang true – various civilizations were created across the massive kingdom. Many stores for weapons, magic, and items were built. A number of schools for all kinds of classes were created as well. And of course, the natural landmarks of the kingdom were aplenty with treasure, waiting to be discovered._

_However, one day, during the age of the Seventh King… unease started to brew in the kingdom._

_The Pokemon were no stranger to the Summons, generally unintelligent creatures whose purpose was to sow despair. However, Summons were very few and far between – until today, at least. Not only the number of Summons grew, they became more intelligent and wicked. As time passed on, more and more places were taken over by the Summons before eventually, there was no safe place left. Even the most peaceful of places were filled with Summons._

_Eventually, the Seventh King sent out a plea for help to the other kingdoms. The Summons were occupied with defending their territories; surely, the other, smaller kingdoms would be safe, and laden with heroes to save the largest kingdom in the entire world!_

_Thus, King Franc Solgaleo Dokapon sent out a letter to the other kingdoms. Countless adventurers from the other kingdoms leapt at this chance; for the reward offered was a marriage with the esteemed princess, Penny Zacian Dokapon. To become a Heir of Dokapon was an unmatched status of power. To become a Heir of Dokapon would bring all the happiness in the world!_

_So here it begins, the story of rags, riches, and backstabbing... Just what kinds of heroes will step up to the challenge? And who will claim the throne to victory and prosperity?_

\-----

"So, here it is…"

A mage clad in black bravely stepped in front of the forest entrance. The massive trees were daunting, but the mage held no fear in his ruby eyes. Furry white arms sparked with fire magic before the embers fizzled out, as the mage entered the Prologue Forest.

Odin Tairenar Kogure would be the Prince, and there would be no stopping him!

\-----

"Ah, he really went, huh…"

A warrior clad in red stared at the ocean. The waves were angry, agitated by the Summons. The skies were clear but they felt foreboding, polluted by the Summons. The warrior sighed wistfully.

"This stupid plan's gonna get Odin killed… Taldeton doesn't even give two shits with Pokepon!"

Loki Blacky Kogure sighed wistfully at the family photo beside him, tracing his now-missing older brother and his long-missing younger sister.

"We already lost Freya, we don't need you to be gone too…"

\-----

"Hey."

"...yeah?"

"Remember the deal."

"Of course I will."

"...be careful, please."

"Don't sound so defeated! I'll be off now. Thanks for the intel!"

The sound of a flowing spring masked the steps of the two figures. One figure, holding a royally crafted sword, cloaked themselves in a tornado and vanished, while the other figure dashed away, as fast as lightning.

It's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's notes:  
> -) in this universe, pokemon are the "humans" (normal ppl) and the monsters from dokapon (which i now call "summons") are the ..."monsters".
> 
> -) pokemon species name are their english versions (braixen, umbreon, etc) but their family names are written differently; the format is first name–"ancient name spelling" (aka the japanese names, like tairenar and blacky)–last name (the last name is either the family name or the town / city name if you're the mayor)
> 
> -) i'm shit at describing things so i hope i can improve by vicariously typing about an incredibly niche au
> 
> -) i just figured out how to bold / italicize / strike text. i am no longer baby
> 
> -) i'm sorry
> 
> -) thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 0-2: The Mage of Fire and the Thief Who Draws Ire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You! What do you think you're doing, ambushing people like this!?"  
> "...I wanted a good fight?"  
> "Oh, good fight!? I'll give you a good fight, you annoying dastard!"  
> "Now this is what I'm talking about. Bring it on, magic boy! Show me you're worthy to enter the Kingdom!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more thing!! this fic is partially based off my run of dokapon with my brother. i say partially, because i bullied him by killstealing him and he ragequit, so i started a new save and played alone. i might include some funny experiences based off the new run. but who am i kidding no one knows dokapon exists
> 
> have fun!!

A brown, furry creature flew through the air, burn marks scattered on its body. The creature gave a pitiful whine before fading into light.

Odin twirled his wand – pink and too garish for his tastes but it was a present that he couldn't refuse – with confidence. He blew out the remaining embers on the wand.

"Loki wasn't kidding when he said the kobolds were different," he muttered. "Still dumb and weak though."

The braixen continued to navigate the forest with ease, scorching the kobolds with a simple Ember. The forest even had treasure chests filled with loot such as crystals (to be sold) and drinks (to be used as boosts). 

Patting his wooden shield, Odin marched in peace. _'What a perfect trip!'_ he thought, grinning. _'Absolutely nothing can ruin th–'_

Two screams pierced the air.

Odin moved quickly, pointing his wand at the direction. Although the bushes rustled and the trees shook, no one – or nothing – approached Odin. Confused, he pondered his options; whether to keep moving towards the destination, or try to find the source of the scream.

_'...I'm pretty sure I'm lost anyways. And what kind of person would I be if I just left the screamers alone?'_

Thus, Odin walked to the direction of the screams, his steps slower and more careful than before. Clutching his wand tightly, he moved the bushes out of the way to find a conkeldurr and a gothita, laying on the grass, looking like they were defeated by someone – or something. The conkeldurr, body too heavy to stand up, grumbled with the sourest face Odin could imagine. The gothita was slightly better off, although they cradled their right arm sadly. A knife lay unused next to the two injured Pokemon.

"What happened!?" he asked, alarmed. Moving closer, his ruby eyes spotted some singed grass. Yet he knew the singed weren't from a fire spell, for Odin sensed a trace of lightning magic.

_'An attack…?'_

_"A runt,"_ the conkeldurr spat. "A masked, hooded no-good had the _gall_ to assault me and lil' Leanne here. And the runt made off with my gladius _and_ Leanne's leather shield, no less!"

"Wait – there's a thief loitering around these parts!?" Odin exclaimed, alarmed. This forest wasn't as safe as he thought!

"And she – well, she sounded like a "she", anyways… She's oddly powerful," the gothita, Leanne, piped up. "Neither of us could quite catch her species, with the mask and hood, but she's definitely an electric-type. And she could cast Thunderbolt. Plus, she ran away in record time, too!"

_Thunderbolt._

Odin was a decently powerful mage, but he wasn't so powerful that he could throw out the better spells willy-nilly. He could cast the fire equivalent, Flamethrower, just fine, but he'd be left quite tired and wide open afterwards. From the gothita's tone, this thief was powerful enough to cast Thunderbolt and still have enough energy to run away in a flash.

"Oi, son! You're heading to Pokepon, aren't you?" the conkeldurr stood up. Odin let out a small yelp and nodded profusely.

"That wand of yours might be of good quality, but that wooden shield's as strong as a measly table!"

The braixen chuckled, sheepish. The wooden shield was made out from a broken table. Odin was a long-range fighter so he never saw any issue to invest in a better shield, since he stayed out of the battlefront and was quick enough to dodge most attacks. But now that he mulled over it again… he really needed a better shield on the off chance someone or something did hit him.

"It _is_ a table, sir," he stammered out, finally.

"The name's Gutts," the conkeldurr grumbled. He rifled through the massive sack of weapons and shields alike, taking out a small, round shield with a black edge and four tiny horns. "Quite the old thing, but this buckler's good enough to last 'till you find a better shield. Can't let a puny hatchling go through the forest with a table while a thief's roaming around, fighting people willy-nilly."

"I–I'm eighteen."

"Point is, take this. We'll be heading off to Taldeton now. Come on, Leanne."

"Ah, right, mister!" The gothita brushed off dust from her skirt and bowed to Odin.

"T–thank you for checking up on us. Safe travels! Goodbye!"

"Stay safe too, you two! And thank you for the shield, sir!" Odin shouted, as Gutts and Leanne headed out of the forest. He was alone again, the forest eerily silent and the bushes unmoving.

...he should get going before the electric-type thief ambushed him too.

But first. Odin took out two potions from his bag. Taking out the caps, he attempted to down the two potions at once – keyword "attempted", for a blur suddenly shot out from the nearby bushes and snatched the potions.

Odin was instantly on guard. The thief was here. Without wasting any time, he dashed to where the blur had gone –

_"What an idiot you are, adventurer! You just heard about a thief and you decide to take out your only potions!?"_

A high-pitched voice came out from one of the trees. Before Odin could react to the taunt, the (definitely) thief jumped out of the tree, even doing a flashy backflip. 

True to Gutts' word, the thief wore a hood and a mask. The hexagonal mask was a stark white, with a red star printed near the right eye. The mask's eyes and mouth were an unnerving jet black, giving Odin the feeling of a phantom staring at him. The hood couldn't contrast the mask further, however – he recognized it as a wabbit-themed hood. Popular with children, particularly girls, _just like her –_

_'Not now. Don't think of her now.'_

Odin stared at the thief, taking in their (her?) appearance. The thief had a bright orange scarf with a skull pin and a bag similar to Odin's own, except this bag was a lighter dirt-brown. They didn't wear a shirt or any kind of upper armor, exposing their furry yellow skin (odd choice in this world, but not unheard of). Both arms had bright blue bangles lined with silver, gems of all colors decorating the bangles. They also wore dark blue baggy pants, the same type as what thieves usually wore in storybooks. The thief wore heels as well – how they could move around quickly without tripping was a mystery. (Showing off, perhaps…?)

Finally, the other odd part about the thief – the tail. It was sleek and long – yellow fur that slowly turned black, with blue lightning-shaped streaks lining the edge.

Odin didn't know any common Pokemon with a tail like that, much less electric-type. 

_'What the hell is that dastard supposed to be?'_

The thief cackled. "What's wrong, little magic boy? No words for my appearance?"

Odin snapped back to reality. "You! What do you think you're doing, ambushing people like this!?"

The thief cocked their head. "...I wanted a good fight?"

 _"Oh, good fight!?"_ Odin snarled. How the thief talked really annoyed him. The thief hit all of his buttons, the honor code instilled in him screaming in rage. "I'll give you a **good fight,** you annoying dastard!"

The thief appeared to sport a manic grin behind the mask, for their body language changed, from a relaxed stance to a fighting stance. Putting the potions in their own bag, the thief shouted. "Now **this** is what I'm talking about. Bring it on, magic boy! Show me you're worthy to enter the Kingdom!"

Odin hunched over, ruby eyes narrowing. In an instant, the wand he clutched tightly burst into fire. Odin spun his wand around, creating a circle of fire that surrounded both him and the thief until they were completely surrounded.

Pointing the wand at the masked thief, Odin snarled. "Take this! Mystical Fire!"

Mystical Fire was the Delphox (or the Mafoxy) line's signature move; unlike most fire spells, Mystical Fire had some special capabilities.  
1) Mystical Fire couldn't set things on fire as well as other fire spells.  
2) Mystical Fire affected the target with a side effect, causing their spells' power to be weakened.

A large burst of fire shot straight through the thief. 

They reacted quickly, disappearing in a blur before they appeared right in front of Odin, a gladius with a price tag on its hilt coming too close for comfort. Odin ducked, the gladius missing.

From then on, the thief repeatedly tried to slash Odin's eyes. The braixen realized it quickly and took advantage of it – every time the thief would nearly reach his eyes, he'd attack the thief with a small Ember spell before dodging. The thief would either dodge or go for the attack anyway – either way, the thief would be singed one way or another.

"Mages are all the same, hmm?" the thief spoke up. Odin nearly got caught off guard, but managed to block the strike with the newly-acquired buckler. "Force them to close combat, and they're as weak as a sole wishiwashi."

"Too bad I'm not your normal mage, foul fiend!" Odin retorted. He smacked his wand to the thief's mask as hard as possible, causing the thief to fly backwards, stopping with a skid as a hand held onto the ground. When they looked up, the mask was a bit cracked at the cheek, but otherwise unharmed.

"Nice hit, magic boy. Just pay attention to your bag next time."

Odin immediately opened his bag. To his horror, it was completely empty. He looked up to see the thief holding all items he had amassed with both hands. Even though he couldn't see the face behind the mask, he had a strong feeling the thief was grinning widely.

 _"See ya, you scum!"_ And the thief left off in a flash, towards the south.

"HEY!!" 

Odin despaired. Not only he didn't get to drink the potions, everything else (except his equipment) was stolen! To top it off, he strayed from his intended path because he tried to help Gutts and Leanne.

Thus. He was lost.

(Thankfully, because he only used Ember the entire fight and Mystical Fire – that caused less collateral damage – once to provoke the thief, the forest wasn't harmed at all. Odin couldn't bear to imagine what Mother and Father would say if he burned down an entire forest because of a petty squabble.)

The mage groaned in frustration, black sleeves threw into the air. He couldn't mope around. He had to get to the castle as soon as possible. He needed money – a stable source of money, otherwise Loki wouldn't stop nagging him and this trip would be fruitless!

Odin stared at where he saw the thief last. The thief headed… south, right? Maybe they wanted to get out of the forest too?

Odin dared to hope. And so he headed south, praying to all the deities he knew.

\---

He did it!! He finally escaped the forest!

Thankfully, the rest of the trip went peacefully – aside from a few stray kobolds, he ran to absolutely nobody else. Passing through the two waterfalls, he greeted the sight in front of him with pride.

Under the bright blue sky was an endless expanse of hills and forests – a healthy emerald green, compared to the sickly desolate lands of Taldeton. All kinds of bird Pokemon were singing, their songs harmonizing with the sound of flowing water. Odin could see the river extending to a large city, blending with the forest for the roofs were all green as well. And finally, he could vaguely make out the shape of a castle in the distance.

**Pokepon Castle!**

Odin grinned. This was where his entire life would change.

(He would be right. But the change wouldn't be as simple as he thought.)

\---

"Rai?"

"I'm back, I'm back! I got some more loot."

"... that's a lot more loot than I expected."

"What can I say? Now that the kingdom's in chaos, a LOT of heroes are passing by. Some of them too prepared, no less! I had to even the stakes."

"You just want an excuse to fight them."

"Ehe, you know me so well~"

"...that look… did you see…?"

"...yeah. Yeah, I did. He's here. And he's not leaving for a long time."

"Do you want me to deal with him?"

"Nah. Not yet. I hope. I hope he's changed enough that neither of us meddle with each other… more than we have to. Anyways! Enough of him. How's everyone else?"

"...Umbra's eager. More than usual. Even Prisma and Eden are caught up."

"I can't blame them! The party's about to start soon, after all… aha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's notes:  
> -) this is partially a pmd au because. uh. while it's be easier for the characters to be human, i'm planning to upload the character designs here when i'm done with them and if can't draw humans for shit so. pmd it is!
> 
> -) throughout my entire life i always thought "gutts" and "leanne" were spelled like that... not "guts" and "leane"... so i do not acknowledge it
> 
> -) (EDIT) FUCKING HELL IT'S "GUTZ"???? THAT'S THE CANON SPELLING??? ...i still do not acknowledge it
> 
> -) if you somehow guess the thief's identity (aka pokemon species) before the hints start dropping... i will give you a virtual hug. unless if you know me irl in which case you damn well know what species the thief is
> 
> -) odin's current stats:  
> class: magician  
> battle skill: ??? (unrevealed)  
> weapon: fairy wand (gift from parents)  
> shield: wooden shield (gift from parents) --> buckler (gift from gutts)  
> accessory: ??? (unrevealed)
> 
> -) ???'s current stats:  
> class: thief  
> battle skill: ??? (unrevealed)  
> weapon: gladius (stolen from gutts)  
> shield: leather shield (stolen from leanne)  
> accessory: ??? (unrevealed)
> 
> -) in-game, the thief is me and odin is my bro. yes i actually stole his potions and crystals AND got to the goal first LMAO
> 
> -) thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 0-3: The Real Meaning of Heroic Adventuring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Screaming children aside, I think I know where I'll be loitering around next."  
> "(sigh)... Where, this time?"  
> "Pokepon Castle!"  
> "..."  
> "I kid, I kid, they're actually gonna execute me alive if they see me. Well, I mean, Xishan counts, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a buildup chapter,,
> 
> also school starts soon so. RIP me. ~~unless i slack off class and draw / write instead~~
> 
> have fun!!

While his map was stolen by the dastardly thief, Odin prided his memory. Thus he could vaguely recall the locations of some nearby settlements.

To the west – serving as the bridge between Upper Hallstatt and Asiana – would be the small village, Volga. Except Volga was known to be a dragon village, and Odin did not need to deal with the dragons. They were always such eccentric fellows, and Odin couldn't guarantee his safety if he pissed off a villager.

To the east was the easternmost point of Pokepon Kingdom – the Frigid Fjords. Oddly and perpetually snowy despite the surrounding forest. Nevertheless, Odin remembered there were two towns in the area – Ussuri, a small mining village; and Ural, a mountain town famous for local hero Aegis. 

Odin could head to the east… but it was too far away from the castle to review quick news. Besides, there was one more nearby settlement.

 _Khan City._ The capital of Asiana, and the City of Jades. 

If he kept heading south, he'd reach the massive capital. Resources were aplenty, and he could restock there – albeit he _had_ to hunt down some Summons first to get money. There was also a special trail leading to Pokepon Castle, so that people could travel quickly between the two hotspots. And most importantly, a friend of Mother lived there – at least he might be able to get a residence for free!

Odin made up his mind. Engraving the beautiful sight into his mind one last time, Odin turned to head down the hill.

Although…

"Levito Springs, huh?" The cave just below the Prologue Forest. While it wasn't exactly barred off, he had heard of the _real_ Wabbits lurking in the cave. They were… surprisingly strong if they were forced to fight. 

_Just like the sister you scorned, you hurt, you left all alone –_

Rumors said that there was a well, deep inside the springs. They said, if you threw something to the well, the spirits would hear your wish and grant it, no matter what kind. But the offering had to be a "pure" item, whatever it meant.

Odin…

"Not now. Not yet."

Odin headed down the hill.

\---

"...he left. He considered going inside – presumably because of the well – but… he didn't?"

"Huh, that's weird. Ya sure you heard right?"

"Yes, I did. I have better ears than you."

"But you don't have ears–"

" _Anyways._ He's heading to Khan. What do you want to do?"

"...can I stay here for a bit? I need… moral support."

"...fine then. They can survive without us, right?"

\---

"Uh, son? Ya need help there?"

"There's no need, ma'am. I can take care of this."

"You don't look so good, though."

"I'll be fine, sir. Please stop staring at me."

"Oh my, darling! Look at you… did you come from the forest? Must've been a hard journey–"

"Ma'am, please, I will be fine. By the way, do you happen to know where the mayor's residence is?"

"Miss Reficule? Yes, just find the flashy pagoda. But I'll warn you, darling, she's been plenty stressed these days, so don't provoke her too much, alright?"

The fire mage nodded, already tired of interacting with the citizens. Ruby eyes quickly spotted the pagoda – Mayor Reficule Nidoqueen Khan's residence. Odin trudged towards, ignoring the looks of concerned and pitying onlookers.

 _'Fucking forest Summons,'_ Odin grumbled in his mind. As much as he wanted to burn the spiderweb and glitter away, he didn't want to set his favorite clothes on fire.

After ignoring god knows how many people, Odin finally arrived at the destination. He stared at the "doorbell" with curiosity – a literal bell, bigger than his hands. If hit with enough force, it'd undoubtedly let out a massive ring.

Odin moved without thinking. With what little physical power he had, he punched the "doorbell". 

Odin's vision rapidly tilted.

"You're Bestla's spawn, aren't you? The first one?"

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Reficule."

The nidoqueen grunted, one arm grabbing Odin's collar. Without letting go of Odin, she walked inside her house.

"Please let me go."

"No."

"..."

The door opened. "...still searching for your sister?"

Odin sighed, a sad smile on his face. "It's more of a side job now – I'm just here for the money."

"Don't waste your energy scouring for her, brat. There's been no sighting of any 'Freya's. No amnesiac eevees or eeveelutions either." Reficule dropped Odin on the ceramic floor. One hand was placed on top of the bedside table, while the other was crossed over Reficule's chest.

"I still owe Bestla, so you can stay in this guest room as long as you want. Dining room's on the left, bathroom's on the right, training room is just upstairs. Any questions?"

"Um, it's not related to the rooms, but," Odin stopped, then started again. "Do you know anything about a thief roaming in Prologue Forest? Wabbit hood, red-starred mask?"

Reficule groaned. Odin groaned too, mentally. What an exhausting individual.

"You want to know? No matter where you go, no matter who you ask, they will certainly know about the thieving little gremlin that's been disrupting heroes _and_ Summons alike."

"...what?"

"Everyone's been calling the thief 'Blood Knight'. For good reason, too, dear god. Little shit keeps popping up, wanting to fight everything in sight, and _winning._ No one knows what they want, but everyone, including the Summons, are afraid of them, so we've been ordering everyone to run when you see them."

Odin's head tilted. He knew the thief was dangerous, since he just literally fought them, but actually being called the Blood Knight…?

"Has the thief – killed Pokemon before?"

"Thankfully, no. _Not yet,_ that is. The King might be willing to revive worthy heroes, but civillians – we just hope the Blood Knight isn't so horribly bloodthirsty. They're still a nuisance, though. A dangerous nuisance. Never loiter around quiet areas for too long, alright, brat?"

"I… yes, ma'am. I'll be taking a rest now."

\---

"Brat, catch."

"I– what are these?"

"Assignments for heroes. _All_ of the towns in the entire kingdom have been taken over by Summons. If you take them down, you get all sorts of prizes, from the townsfolk and King alike – including money. You might want to head to Uvs Nuur – it's the closest town from here, after all. There's even a weapon store on the way."

"T–thank you so much, ma'am! I'll do my best, I promise!"

Odin rushed out of his temporary room, wand in one hand, buckler on his back, and his new job in the other hand.

_Help Wanted!_  
_We, the Vulpix tribe, have been relentlessly tormented by these pesky **zombies**!_  
_They're more of an annoyance than anything, but they just keep popping outta nowhere – please help us vanquish these zombies once and for all!_  
_Whoever helps us deal with this problem shall be awarded **900 gold** and our local specialty, the **Fire Bracelet**._  
_Signed, Mayor of Uvs Nuur, Flamvell Rokon Nuur_

\---

"You're back. How was it?"

"Screaming children aside, I think I know where I'll be loitering around next."

"(sigh)... Where, this time?"

"Pokepon Castle!"

"..."

"I kid, I kid, they're actually gonna execute me alive if they see me. Well, I mean, Xishan counts, right?"

"Ah. A decent vantage spot. Just be careful – I don't want you to get caught…"

"Aw, don't worry about me, Ragna! I'm the Unkillable, right?"

"...yeah…"

"...a new assignment, already?"

"Father wants me to be quick. And we both know what happens if we disobey him now."

"Okay, what the hell– _Llano_? Who am I supposed to bother without you around?"

"Like I said…"

"Fine, fine! This is where we part for now, then. Rendezvous here once something really, REALLY concerning happens?"

"Agreed. Stay safe, Thorai."

"Stay safe too, Ragna."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's notes:  
> -) all locations in the fic are actual in-game locations, just slightly altered– for example, "khan city" is actually khan's castle in-game
> 
> -) so what's the deal with the blood knight? do they only fight for shits and giggles or is there something deeper? :)
> 
> -) "ragna" is an actual in-game, plot-relevant character. who? hint: their real name is kinda dumb so i changed it. in-universe justification soon to come (if we get there)
> 
> -) game chapter 1 officially starts next chapter!! i can finally write about me tormenting my brother and the AIs and vice versa
> 
> -) thanks for reading!!


	4. Chapter 1-1: First Job, Chop Chop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "ANYWAYS, shall we get investigating, Watson?"  
> "My name is Odin."  
> "Watson sounds better. Come on, it's investigation time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is done
> 
> i did my best 
> 
> have fun!!

Thankfully, the southern part of the Tohjo Forest wasn't as horrible as the northern part, if Odin's minimal injuries implied anything. Still a lot of glitter stuck in his fur though.

_'Damned pixies… that's another bath in the pagoda…'_

Odin walked slowly, wand intact and bag refilled. The forest was quieter, now that he has vanquished a fair (heh) amount of pixies. The sky was mostly covered by the trees, but some patches of light shone through the gaps. The journey to Uvs Nuur was overall peaceful… so far…

"GAH!"

"Kekeke!"

A multitude of wisps appeared, marking their entrance by burning down a nearby tree. The wicked spirits cackled, small bolts of lightning (aren't they fire spirits?????) forming in their hands.

"God you're all annoying!" Odin brandished his wand, preparing to cast Ember multiple times. Wisps generally loitered around bodies of water, but they were uncommonly found in forests. He couldn't get caught off guard – he'd finish this quick!

Small bursts of flames flew through the air, hitting some of the wisps while the others dodged. The wisps circled around Odin, surrounding him and ensuring he couldn't escape. A malicious look entered their eyes.

_Mean Look_

Odin's legs suddenly buckled, paralyzed by an unknown force. Not so unknown, judging from the wisps' faces. Odin growled and prepared a Mystical Fire.

_'Stupid summons, lining up in a neat tidy circle. This'll be easier…'_

As fire gathered at the tip of the garish wand, the glitter in Odin's fur seemed to shine with it. Combined with the dark forest, the fox was a spitting visage of a heroic guardian angel. The wisps seemed to notice this as well, for they scattered and prepared to run away.

Their efforts were for naught.

A circle of fire blasted away the wisps, dispersing in various directions. The wisps fainted, before eventually fading to light. 

Odin huffed, waving around his wand to put out the remaining fire. Some of the wisps seemed to have dropped some loot. Odin inspected a tattered book, some of the pages scorched beyond repair – whether it was from his attack or it had already been like that all along, he couldn't be sure. 

_"A lock tome…?"_ What little words he could glean from the tome seemed to imply that, at least. Locks were generally used by summons to disrupt adventurers, or used by adventurers themselves to prank fellow adventurers. He didn't really need such a thing, since he was an honorable warrior, so he tossed away the tome.

The rest of the loot was 1) gold; barely any, but it was still gold, 2) unusable tomes; too damaged by the wisps themselves or Odin himself, and 3) some sort of… matter?

He cupped the peculiar ball of fire in his paws. The ball of fire was a warm shade of yellow, akin to the shucas he liked to eat sometimes. The fire itself wasn't as warm as he thought; instead it was rather… cool? How odd. How… interesting.

Before Odin could even entertain the thought of keeping it for research, in one of the jars Reficule had given him, the fire fizzled out in his hands. Odin blinked in shock.

Another odd thing to happen in this kingdom.

\---

A wizard hat peeked out of some bushes. Odin raised his head to see better, squinting. A zombie met his eyes.

"WAUGH!"

Panicking, Odin immediately waved around his wand erratically, small embers shooting everywhere but the zombie. Unamused, the zombie immediately revealed its claws–

"Heat Wave!"

Hot winds suddenly struck the zombie right on the back of its head. The zombie's head lolled, groaning as it fell and vanished to light.

"Why hello there! Yer the adventurer Miss Reficule sent?"

An excited Vulpix bounced out of nowhere, all six tails wagging. The Vulpix had light blue eyes and black stripes on their legs; an unusual look, perhaps a half-breed…?

"Is that a yes?" Odin nodded quickly. "Well, I'm happy a fellow fox-mon is helping us! Name's Flamvell, as you could tell… heh…" the Vulpix snickered at the rhyme.

"How much danger is the town in?" Odin asked.

"Eh, not much, actually," Flamvell shrugged. "Like I said. More of a nuisance. You just need ta find the source and burn it ta ashes. Poun believes there's a zombie spawner, somehow, somewhere…"

"Do those even exist!?"

"Like heck I know. Worth a try, though. Poun's crazy but he's crazy _smart_."

 _'Why is Pokepon so crazy,'_ Odin lamented. He really regretted coming here. He wasn't ready to deal with mons like Flamvell…

\---

"Sir Flamvell! Is that the hero!?"

A multitude of excited Vulpix crowded around Odin, who looked around in confusion. He had to look down to meet their hopeful eyes, considering he was a biped and they were quadrupeds.

"Honestly, I thought at least someone would already come here to help," he mumbled.

"We're poor," one of the furrier Vulpix said. "We're not really known for riches like the Fjords, or even culinary like the Dunes and Cove."

"All the heroes just use our pride and joy – our furnace – as a rest stop after coming from the Fjords! The audacity," a grumpy Vulpix chattered.

"Doesn't help that mons don't usually use bracelets nowadays," a sleepy Vulpix chipped in.

 _'This town is doomed, even without the zombies,'_ Odin thought.

"Now then, Mr. Magical Girl–" Flamvell snickered along with some of the other Vulpix.

_"It was a gift!!"_

"It sucks!"

"Anyways–" Flamvell stopped snickering. "Poun, take the stage."

The furry Vulpix stepped up, their lighter red fur standing out in the crowd. "Aye. So here's the thing – my mom was a cleanfreak Cincinno, so I have a sixth sense for anything out of place."

"Get to it, crazy fox!"

"Shut up, Grunika! Anyways, I've been sensing something… with an aura like the zombies... thing is, even I'm not sure where it's coming from."

"Maybe it's coming from you?"

"Grunika!" Poun jumped at the grumpy Vulpix, the two tousling and threatening to nip at each other.

"ANYWAYS," Flamvell shouted, a little too loudly, "shall we get investigating, Watson?"

"My name is Odin."

"Watson sounds better. Come on, it's investigation time!"

The braixen reluctantly let himself get dragged along by the laid-back mayor. It was a hilarious sight – a multitude of vulpix leading and crowding around a much taller braixen. They walked around the admittedly small and pitiful village, some of the grass scorched and plenty of wood charred. Most of the houses were dome-shaped rocks, undoubtedly hiding an extensive burrow system. Odin liked curling up in one of these as a fennekin…

They were simpler, better times… when he didn't have to think about all these complicated stuff much…

Odin's ears perked up. Which was odd, because that didn't happen often. Unless…

"Flamvell? Has that weird grave thing always been there?"

Akin to a flock of hive-minded bird Pokemon, all of the Vulpix (including Flamvell) turned to look at the "weird grave thing" Odin was pointing at. Sure enough, to the west, there was an incredibly suspicious-looking gravestone. It was a pale shade of grey, decorated with suspicious-looking slime and blue tassels. A few odd offerings such as burnt rawsts were put neatly in front of the gravestone. The location emanated a very creepy aura.

"...it wasn't," the mayor answered finally, awed by the scene.

An exasperated Odin threw his hands in the air. _"How the HELL do you not notice something like this!?"_

"It's a tradition!!" Grunika, the grumpy vulpix, growled. "We regard aura-infused sites as holy and sacred. Whatever this is for, its aura may be dark, but it is sacred to us regardless. Which is why we didn't inform Flamvell."

"I'm your mayor."

"You're the one telling us to uphold traditions!" a bunch of Vulpix shouted.

"Back on topic," Odin said, tone firm. "I'm sure this is related to the zombies. The auras… they're similar."

"Bingo, Watson!" Poun called out from behind the stone. The crazy vulpix had finished digging a hole. His light red paws lightly stood on the dirt. "The zombie generator thing isn't a farfetch'd idea, right? Heh. Anyways, lookie here, there seems to be a small passage where the zombies are coming from."

A few of the vulpix frowned, but Flamvell stepped up and lunged into the hole regardless. After seeing their mayor go in without any hesitation, the vulpix seemed to share a moment of camaraderie before lawfully and carefully jumping in as well. Odin walked in, ruby eyes adjusting themselves to the dark passage.

The passage was small and cramped, a forgotten and flickering fear flaring up inside Odin's mind. He shrugged the fear off, focusing on the task at hand.

_Finish the mission. Finish the mission. Don't get distracted._

Eventually, they reached a wide clearing – in the middle of the clearing, there stood an odd, egg-shaped rock, its color reminiscent of the zombie's sickly blue skin. Poun frowned before growling, eyes steady and staring at the large crack in the middle of the rock.

Said crack glowed a vibrant purple. As the glow spread across the room, the foxes quickly readied their moves, embers pooling in their mouths or around them. Odin himself readied his wand, pointing it at the rock as if challenging it to a battle.

Odin frowned, a gnawing sense of dread trickling in his mind.

The dread turned out to be correct, as the air in front of the rock seemed to _glitch,_ oddly enough. A blue ball, clear as a marble yet burning like a wisp, floated where the air glitched, before a translucent image flickered for a moment. The universe seemed to reshape itself as the ball split and split, seemingly unending.

Soon enough, shadows appeared from the blue balls, and the familiar yet oh-so-annoying groans echoed through the room. The blue balls had somehow turned into zombies, the egg-like rock being the cause.

"Burn them all down! Zero mercy for those who trespass our village!"

"Aye!"

The vulpix actually put in work, embers decorating the clearing and smoke filling the room. The zombies, slow and dense and dumb, couldn't do much, although some of them managed to sneak up on some of the cockier vulpix. One zombie had one hand held up high, ready to tear into a sleepy-looking vulpix. 

The zombie was ready to tear, but was stopped by an unseen force, confusion evident in its face, until it started to convulse. The zombie groaned and screeched as the unseen force tore its head apart, before it fainted and faded away to light.

"...thanks," the sleepy vulpix nodded at Odin, whose paws were glowing a bright red. 

"Just don't nap in the middle of a fight," Odin grunted.

"Wasn't napping…" he said, before he dozed off again.

Odin's gaze zeroed into the egg. Aiming his wand at specifically the crack, he took a few deep breaths before firing a Mystical Fire.

The familiar warmth filled the clearing, the fire filling the room. For once, Odin didn't have to worry about fatal friendly fire, as he knew most of the Vulpix had an innate ability to absorb fire – Flash Fire. The thought of not accidentally hurting anyone fatally had sparked a bit of joy, before he remembered to focus back on the mission.

The egg convulsed and glitched, sending off waves of _unnerving_ energy. But before anyone else could do anything about it, Flamvell leaped and waves of hot wind shot towards the egg. It shattered to multiple pieces, fading to the same blue light.

As some of the vulpix gaped, Flamvell smirked. "How's that for a mayor, eh? Pretty cool, right?"

"Heat Wave isn't even that powerful!"

"Haters," Flamvell bared his teeth. "Anyways, good job, my brethren! That was a fun workout. And of course, Watso–" Odin sighed. "–ooooooodin, thank ya too for discovering the source of the zombies. Hopefully they can stop stealing our poor crops. After we rest up a bit, I'll give ya the reward we promised."

The villagers cheered after hearing their mayor's spiel. Grunika nudged a tired Poun, who was laying face-down on the floor. Poun grinned before jumping back and strutting like a particularly snobby glameow. The sleepy vulpix nudged Odin as well, glancing at the passage behind them with a bored look before leaving as well.

Odin looked back at the remains of the battle. The egg might have seemed to vanish, but something wasn't right. He was sure of it.

\---

"Here are the rewards, 'vell."

"Thanks, Dragnov!"

Dragnov lazily saluted before leaving the "town hall"; the biggest building in the village, which wasn't saying much. If Odin had to gauge its area, it wouldn't even reach double a normal rock hut. But it did have a homely aura that he sorely missed, so the town hall wasn't that bad…

"Nothing wrong with a fire bracelet, eh? At the very least ya could give it to someone you like," Flamvell chattered, holding the bracelet in one paw. 

Odin frowned. "My brother hates bracelets. And I'm travelling along anyway."

Flamvell shrugged. "Still worth it to keep it around, yeah? Anyways, whaddya wanna do?"

"...I'll stay around for a bit, I guess. Maybe I can learn a move or two from you, since we're vaguely related."

"Ooh, nice idea. Go ask Grunika or Dragnov. Just not Poun. But ya might wanna report to Miss Reficule through the post office; she might send more jobs for you too! Ya can't miss it, it's near here."

"I'll go and do that. Thanks, Flamvell!" Odin quickly left, a sack of coins and his new bracelet stuffed securely in his bag.

Flamvell watched the braixen leave. Once he was out of sight, Flamvell sighed in relief. With no one to see him now, he lightly tackled the eastern wall. 

_Click!_

The contraption inside the walls moved. A hole opened up in the rock, a wrapped box inside it. Flamvell grabbed the box with one paw and tore the paper with the other. Inside the box was a worn-out journal, the ink on the leather cover faded.

Flamvell flipped through the journal. Inside was the list of every single town in the kingdom, along with their mayors, including his own. His eyes darted over to one particular name.

**Capim Juptile Bukhan**  
**Area: Bukhan Canyon Town, Asiana**

_"I've been hearing really bad things about Bukhan,"_ Flamvell mused. He grabbed the pen from the nearby table. _"I hope you're safe, somehow. We can't stay divided now, out of all the times…"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> author's notes:  
> -) as someone who has played dokapon kingdom story mode till the (near) end like three times. zombies are generally the easiest bosses to beat earlygame, since they have low defense and usually poison you. they counter often but what is dokapon without risk?
> 
> -) every town has their local specialty, but unlike the source game where it's just Food, here accessories are also considered potential local specialties. wonder if there's enough accessories for every town.....?
> 
> -) i don't know how to write fight scenes


End file.
